Blood, Revenge, Cruelty, Meeting, Forever
by DaisyHannah09
Summary: Short oneshot about 2 sisters and how one of their death leads to madness. He did it. - BLOOD He will pay - REVENGE He hurts and regrets - CRUELTY I will join her - MEETING Together - FOREVER Contains: character death, strong language and graphic violence/death.


**Blood, Revenge, Cruelty, Meeting, Forever.**

This Fic is based on the world of Harry Potter and mentions a few things/people from the books but are all my own characters. I own nothing but the plot and Arora and Luna. Thank-you Zobia for corrections. First posted fic so be nice! Daisy XXX

**Blood.**

My steps falter under the weight of the bleeding girl in my arms. **It's everywhere.** I didn't exactly know where I was going but I knew that I had to get there. **I feel it running down my arms.** I tried apparating straight to the address but hit some sort of wall—an invisible force field and were thrown backward. **I can smell it on her.**

Luna didn't feel it. **It feels warm on my cold hands.** For that one second I'm happy that my baby sister had already passed out from blood loss. **It keeps on flowing. **I'm not sure if this is a just a memory yet but it is my last hope. **I would open my own veins too close hers.**

I don't look the same anymore. **We must look like the walking dead.** My waist length, brown hair and deep chocolate eyes are gone. **It makes me want to vomit.** It's short now and a vivid red. **Like what's on my hands.** But it's my eyes that have changed the most. **The gashes ooze now instead of flow.** They are now a bright, startling emerald-green. **They won't heal anytime soon.** Like out of a children's book. **I want to save her but it keeps on oozing like a slug that's been stepped on.** But it's in my nature to change, as it was hers. **Together we smell like death.**

Please don't leave me, please, I need you. **It's not flowing as hard now.** My little angel, gone to rest. **It stops.**

**Blood.**

**Revenge.**

I carry the body up the steps and into the house of my long gone parents. **Must kill, for her.** I lay her down on the dusty marble countertops and run a wet rag from the sink over her fragile little body. **But must mourn first.** I dress her in a pink, silk dress, I summon with my wand and as my hair turns black from the pure sorrow I'm feeling I weep over the corpse of the only reason for living. **Why wasn't I with her?** I stand back and float her in to the garden out back and down into the ditch I formed while passing not 10 minutes ago. **I will do it. **And as I memorize her face the sky opens up and cries for the lost soul of this innocent girl and washes the last remnants of the done deed away. **Hatred.** I scream and wail and hope it's not true, but as the last light of day touches the face and makes her look like a true angel I pay my last respects to my baby girl and cover her with the earth of which she was born. **I will avenge her.**

I sweep inside and into the small study and open books on: serial killers, tracking, hunting, butchering, surgery and torture. **She WILL be avenged.** I make notes on his whereabouts, what his tactics are, who his friends are. **Pure rage.** I spend the next 7 days researching, practicing on animals or reading stories to my sister's grave. **I want her back.** And on the 8th day I'm ready. **Must do it.** I gather my tools change my appearance to a plain, bland looking teenager in skimpy clothes and apparate into the night. **I want to rip it to pieces.** I reappear with a small 'pop' in front of a great manor house and a sadistic smirk slips onto my lips, "I'm coming" I whisper into the night. **I'm coming**

**Revenge. **

**Cruelty.**

I snap the usual whores neck as she knocks on the great oak doors and hide the girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong times body. **Getting closer. **He throws the doors open and I can smell the reek of alcohol on him as he looks me up and down before dragging me up some stairs and into a large dark room. **So close I can touch him.** I know he likes to be dominated after my week of watching, so tie him to a chair, as if I know what's going on. **Stupid man with fucking daddy issues. **I whisper a spell under my breath and he can't move. **My turn now.** He watches as I cut. **Yes. **And peel. **YES.** And mutilate his pale, scrawny body. **YES! **But he can't move as I give the final blow that will lead to a slow death. **YES, HAHA….**

I speak slowly. **You deserved all you got and more.** About us as kids, and the war and death and then the murder of that child 1 week ago. **You worthless pice of shit got off lucky. **And as his blonde head droops forwards the last thing I see in his eyes are recognition and surprise. **He should have know that you don't hurt an angel unless you want death.** Because he thought he knew me. **Fuck you.** They ALL think they know me. **Ha, they don't know shit.**

So I leave his body to rot in that hell. **Deserves to go through eternal punishment.** I know no-one will miss him. **We BOTH hate him.**

**Cruelty**

**Meeting**

I start by changing, into a dress much like hers. **She will look gorgeous in that dress. **And digging a hole next to where hers once was. **We can be close.** I carve the stone and set it between me and her and lay down. **I can sleep now.**

I start with the one on the lower stomach. **It was first for her too.** It stings, but it will be ok. **It's going to be worth it all soon.** The right shoulder is more difficult but with my little baby Luna's face in my head it was ok. **That hardly hurts at all now**. Swapping my wand and the ruby encrusted sword that was left to me by me best friend when he died, I set a timer on the dirt so it will cover me in 10 seconds. **10**. I then place the tip of the blade under my left ear. **9.** I press it. **8. **Harder. **7.** I then bring it round with rest of my strength. **6.** With one last press my hand goes limp. **5.** I feel myself gush everywhere. **4. **My breathing stops. **3.** My heart stops. **2. **I think of meeting my baby, my angel, my Luna. **1.** I'm buried by the dirt and go to meet her with the other angels.

**Meeting.**

**Forever**

And days later, when the fresh graves are found the world weeps for the innocent who lost her life to a monster and for the young woman who took the life of the monster to regain her angels innocence.

And the words on the stone are those are remembered for many years to come.

**Blood, Revenge, Cruelty, Meeting.**

Luna & Aurora Cassidy

**Forever**


End file.
